Capturing London
by Flying Inspired
Summary: NOTICE: FIC ON HOLD INDEFINETELY Cards have been captured. Sakura is in 7th grade. Syaoran is in HK and hasn't told his feelings yet. Sakura goes to LONDON! SS(A little ET later) and don't forget to RR! its worth it.
1. The Raffel

New Page 1

**** *~*~Capturing London~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC if I did I would be rich but I don't so don't sue. The songs are owned by those  
who have rights.  
  
Hiya its animegirl18 back with another fic this time a CCS one   
(BTW I like Card Captor Sakura not CC which is Card captors)  
  
(Go easy its my first)  
  
Setting:  
After Sakura captures the 52 cards..........  
Syaoran and Meiling have gone back to Hong Kong..........  
Syaoran has not confessed his feelings............  
Sakura and co. are in 7th grade................  
A Raffle is held, The out come? Read...................  
  
anyway this fic is going to be about max 10 chapters  
Its also going to be really exciting and action packed  
Humor and Romance included  
I might plan to get my readers more involved in this fic but  
no choices have been made.  
  
(Also I tried to add music to this fic)  
  
um..credit for this idea goes to:  
  
OneWeirdMoNkEy! author of "A New Place"  
Lovie-chan author of "An Exchange Student"  
  
Both of u are wonderful authors and I thank you for inspiring me.  
_*****this is the song*****_   
_~ is Sakura thinking_  
* actions  
--- scene change  
'Nani' is what 

'Onii-chan' is older brother

'Ohayo' is good morning

'Arigatou' is thank you   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Chapter 1: A Raffle**_  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura woke up hearing the sound of her alarm clock.  
  
"HOOOEEEE!!!" Sakura could be heard all over the house.  
  
"Well well the monster woke up" Touya said speaking to no one in particular.  
He sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"I am LATE!!!! And its the new semester!!!" Sakura was freaking out.  
She put her uniform on and grabbed her back pack that was on her chair.

Kero woke up from the racket Sakura was making," Not So LOUD!!! I slept late yesterday playing   
video games." Kero was perched on his 'dresser draw' watching Sakura do the daily routine.  
  
"Sorry can't talk Kero. I'm late." Sakura said while storming into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo" Sakura said to whoever was in the kitchen. She sat down and poured herself some cereal.  
  
"Ohayo, Monster" Touya said to his sister who was hurrying to eat breakfast.  
  
"I am NOT a Monster" Sakura yelled while taking a moment to defend herself.  
  
"Whatever you are going to be late" Touya said while heading to the door," Bye"  
  
_~Oh no now I am super late~_  
  
She grabbed her bag and put her roller blades on.

_ ~I can't be late today~ _

If anyone was on the streets that day they would have seen a quickly moving blue blur.  
Sakura skidded to stop in front of her school. She went to her gym locker and took off her roller blades.

~Knowing Tomoyo, she's already going to be there~  
  
Sakura dashed up to her first class and opened the door.  
  
"Ohayo" a similar voice said to her.  
  
"Oh...Ohyao Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura said while trying to recover from her dash.

Tomoyo noticed her panting. She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.   
*anime sweat drop by Tomoyo*  
"Late again I see" Tomoyo said to her best friend while helping support her.  
  
"Don't push it" Sakura warned.  
  
The door opened and the teacher walked in.  
the room took its seats and the teacher did roll call.  
He looked at a sheet of paper and said to the class,   
"Today I have some very important news to announce. A raffle drawing will be held. The top 3 winners will get a chance to  
go to a different country as an exchange student. Each winner will also have a chance to bring one person with them. The countries are:  
London, England  
New York, United States and  
Sydney, Australia.  
Only put your name into the raffle if your parents approve. Here are the permission slips"

Sakura noticed Tomoyo get a excited face.

__~Well we know what that means~   
The teacher handed out the slips. The class went on boring and all.  
At the end of class Tomoyo said,"Hey Sakura would you like to go???"

Sakura paused to think it over. She would get away from onii-chan and the troubles of school   
"Um..I guess. I mean there is no reason why not. Plus we get to see a different country"  
Sakura replied rather willingly.

Tomoyo face bighted.   
"Cool. Get your Dad to sign the permission slip tonight. I'll do the same. C ya." Tomoyo said then started   
walking home.  


_*****Late at night when all the world is sleeping **_

_**I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star **_

_**That somewhere you are thinking of me too*****_

  
"I'm home!!" Sakura yelled into her home.  
  
"Welcome home. How was school?" Sakura's father asked.  
  
"It was ok. The good thing is there will be a raffle and the 3 winners get to go to another  
country as an exchange student." Sakura replied excitedly.  
  
"That sound like a very good opportunity" Her father said.  
  
"So does that mean I can enter for the raffle??" Sakura said hopingly.  
She put her face into a adorable puppy pout. 

Her Dad looked at her face and couldn't resist   
"Sure I see no reason why not" Her father said.  
  
"Cool. Arigatou here is the permission slip" Sakura said happily while handing the slip over.  
The slip said the student's name, grade, and phone #. There was also a place for a signature. 

Sakura's Dad signed it and gave it back," Well good luck"  
  
A door opened then closed....  
  
"Good luck on what??" Touya said while coming in with Yukito.  
  
"On a raffle. The 3 winners get to go to a different country as an exchange student" Sakura answered gleefully.

Touya had a tough face on and said to his younger sister,   
"Is that so?? Well I doubt you will win considering you are bad luck"  
  
His face went pale for Sakura had stepped on his foot. HARD.  
That was a warning to Shut Up and you know what he did.

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the next day.........................................................................

Sakura entered the class room with her back pack on one shoulder and happy as ever.   
"You have it??" Tomoyo said while running up to Sakura in the classroom.  
  
"Yep. Dad said yes with no problems, except Touya." Sakura said while recalling yesterday.  
*sweat drop*  
  
"Oh my parents said yes too!!!" Tomoyo said over excited.  
  
"Cool!!" Both yelled out loud.  
  
*sweat drop by those in the room* hehehe ^^'''  
  
The door opened and the teacher came in as usual.

_*****'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight **_

_**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_** Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **_

_**Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there**_

_** If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care*****_

Though Tomoyo didn't mention it to Sakura she had a little bit more of a difficult time.

After she had connived her parents she made some phone calls to England.

Flashback

Tomoyo is on the phone with Eriol....

"...Is that so??" Tomoyo was engaged in a very important conversation.

"Yes, I saw myself" Eriol replied

"Then we better get to go to London cause I wouldn't miss this" Tomoyo said with a excited face.

There was a hang-up of phones on both ends.

"HOHOHOHO" Tomoyo said happy at her newest plan.

End Flash Back

Return to normal time............   
"First off does anyone have a signed permission slip??" The teacher questioned.  
  
Several people raised their hands including Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok if you have one please bring it to me ant the end of class" the teacher said.  
  
the class went on...........  
  
*RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG* the bell rang.  
  
Students filed out. Sakura and Tomoyo gave their slips in hoping for good luck.  
  
"Good Luck" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Same to you" Tomoyo said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 days later.....the raffle day...................  
The results of the raffle are to be announced on the loud speaker.  
We see Sakura and Tomoyo looking at the loud speaker.........  
the moment of truth........................................................  
  
"Today's the day" Sakura said to her best friend.  
Her palms were sweating. She was rolling her pencil back and forth.

_*****I just wanna hold you close but so far **_

_**All I have are dreams of you **_

_**So I wait for the day and the courage to say**_

_** How much I love you*****_

  
"Yeah all we can do is hope" Tomoyo replied.  
  
A bong can be heard as the loud speaker turned on,  
"Now the moment of waiting you have yearned, the results of our school raffle.  
Most of the student body has entered hoping to win the prize, only 3 will succeed.  
Those people are..........."  
  
The student listened carefully all hoping.  
  
"............Vanessa Mae  
Kelly Lin  
and..............  
Sakura Kinomoto!!!!!!.........."  
  
_~WOW yes!!!!!~_  
  
".............Vanessa Mae will be going to New York in the United States,  
Kelly Lin will be going to Sydney in Australia,  
and Sakura Kinomoto will be going to London in England!!!  
Congratulations to those winners and don't forget each one of you gets to bring a friend!!"  
  
Another bong turned off the loud speaker.  
  
"I..can't..believe this.." Sakura said unsure of what she heard.  
  
"You won!!" Tomoyo said to her shocked friend. She was more happy that they were going to England 

because her plan was going to be a success.  
  
"COOL!! I am going to bring you Tomoyo as my extra" Sakura said finally taking it in.  
  
"COOOLLLL!!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"Ok please calm down class" The teacher said while trying to regain control over their class.  
"To those who won the raffle your travel information is up here with me please come get it at  
the end of class."  
  
The rest of class went not so well....everyone was bummed they didn't win except for 2 girls.  
  
RIIIINNNGGGGG the students slumped out.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to the desk to get the travel packet.  
They opened it and looked at the details.

Inside was the hotel reservations, airplane details, and the school info.  
  
"HHHOEEE!!!" Sakura suddenly said.  
  
"Nani??" Tomoyo said clueless.  
  
"The flight for London leaves on Saturday!!!!!!!" Sakura said to her best friend.  
  
"Well that is soon lets start packing!" Tomoyo said too happy to care what day the flight was on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I AM HOME!!" Sakura yelled out of extreme happiness.  
  
"Whoa hold it there why so happy MONSTER!!" Touya said to his younger sister.  
  
Sakura just ignored the comment and said, "I WON!! The flight for London leaves on Saturday"

He wasn't expecting this he practically died on the spot.   
Touya's face-faulted, "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????"  
  
Sakura went up to her room not caring what anyone said to her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Saturday Morning................at the airport........................  
  
"Ok you make sure you keep a eye out for any weird people and don't forget............."  
Touya was rambling on. He was kneeling and looking at Sakura in a stern way.  
  
"Onii-san I'll be o.k." Sakura said. She tried her best to comfort her worried brother.  
  
"Good luck and don't forget to call often" Her father said to her.

Sakura picked up her carry on luggage. Tomoyo did the same.

The both brought little cloths any plenty of money so they could go shopping. ^^   
"I won't bye!!!" Sakura said while walking away to the terminal with Tomoyo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the airplane almost 1/2 way to London.................................

Sakura sat next to the window gently leaning towards it.

Tomoyo was next to her sleeping.

_~I wonder how it will be. Its so quiet in Japan since all the card have been captured and Syaoran had  
gone back to Hong Kong. I wonder what he is doing right now................~_  


_*****I'll be dreaming of you tonight **_

_**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **_

_**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me*****_

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in London...................................  
  
~Man I have been here for almost 2 months why can't I go home???~ A person wondered.  
The person got into bed and wondered about something he left behind in Japan.  


_*****I'll be dreaming of you tonight**_

_** 'Til tomorrow and for all of my life **_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **_

_**Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly*****_

(A.N.: The song doesn't fit in now but it will later. Also on this fic I didn't use the full version of the song

it was written by Selena she has pasted away but her song lives on)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MUHAHAHA a cliff hanger.  
Don't worry if you peeps review then maybe you will see what happens................  
This is going to be S+S later in the story.  
  
_~~*Animegirl18*~~_


	2. Hello London!!!

New Page 1

******  *~*~Capturing London~*~***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC if I did I would be rich but I don't so don't sue.  
The songs are owned by those who have rights.  
  
Hiya its animegirl18 back with another fic this time a CCS one   
(BTW I like Card Captor Sakura not CC which is Card captors)  
  
(Go easy its my first)  
  
Setting:  
After Sakura captures the 52 cards..........  
Syaoran and Meiling have gone back to Hong Kong..........  
Syaoran has not confessed his feelings............  
Sakura and co. are in 7th grade................  
A Raffle is held, Sakura and Tomoyo go to London...................  
Adventure and romance is just around the corner....  
  
anyway this fic is going to be about max 10 chapters  
Its also going to be really exciting and action packed  
Humor and Romance included  
I might plan to get my readers more involved in this fic but  
no choices have been made.  
  
(Also I tried to add music to this fic)  
  
um..credit for this idea goes to:  
  
OneWeirdMoNkEy! author of "A New Place"  
Lovie-chan author of "An Exchange Student"  
  
Both of u are wonderful authors and I thank you for inspiring me.  
**_***this is the song***_**  
__~ is Sakura thinking  
* actions  
--- scene change  
  
Key:  
'hai' mean yes  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Hello London!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Attention we will be landing in London shortly please buckle your seats belts and brace for landing"  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo wake up" Sakura gently shook Tomoyo. She woke up and they put their seat belts on.  
  
They landed but it was a little rough. They exited the terminal.   
Sakura took out the papers that had their details on it.  
"Who are we waiting for??" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Her name is Paris." Sakura answered.  
  
"Paris?? Nice but strange name" Tomoyo noted.  
  
"Yeah come on lets look for her" Sakura said while dragging Tomoyo.  
They walked around for awhile. Sakura decided maybe they should ask someone.  
They approached a girl with dirty blonde hair.  
"Hi..do you know...a person named Paris?" Tomoyo spoke in almost perfect English.  
  
The girl replied,"Yes, I am Paris. Are you my exchange students?"  
  
Tomoyo's face brightened,"Yes, we are. How are you? My name is Tomoyo.   
This is my friend Sakura, she's the one who won this raffle and she brought  
me along." Her English was quite good.  
She had been hoping to go to England for awhile so she had some English tutors hired.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet both of you" Paris replied happily.  
  
Tomoyo whispered some stuff to Sakura in Japanese.  
"My friend says hi. She's very shy." Tomoyo said to Paris in English.  
  
(AN: Whenever Tomoyo is talking with Paris its usually going to be in English)  
  
"Well, we should get moving our cab is outside" Paris said to the 2 Japanese students.  
  
**_***It's like somebody launched a missile, the day that everything ends,  
Is anxiously being brought about, what could this feeling be?***_**  
  
--------------------------------------------  
At Paris' house after the 1 hour cab ride>  
  
"Here we are this is my home" Paris said as the cab approached a house that was brick w/h vines on it.  
"Wow"   
"Lets go inside" Paris motioned inside.  
She gave them a tour of the house and where their rooms were.  
Lunch was to be served at 1:00pm promptly.  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to their rooms and began unpacking..  
  
"Kero you can come out now" Sakura opened her purse that she had been carrying w/h her.  
"huff. you could have at least given me an air hole." Kero said.  
"Whatever listen don't go anywhere I have to go for lunch. I'll bring you back something"   
"ok bye bye" Kero said.  
Sakura walked to the door and left Kero in the room in his thoughts,  
`I feel something here. Its not a Clow Card, it feels like something more powerful but what?'  
  
**_***Is it something bad or is this normal?  
By myself, I don't understand any of it! Somebody explain it to me!***_**  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Lunch>  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Paris are eating happily.  
Paris handed a dish of corn to Sakura and asked her,  
"How is it?"  
"It..is..good" Sakura replied in broken English.  
"That's good. Oh I forgot to tell you we have a English tutor you could  
use to improve your English skills" Paris said warmly.  
"I think that would be a great idea" Tomoyo answered for her friend.  
"ok, your lessons start this afternoon." Paris said to Sakura,  
"Also I better tell you a little about your school. Its called Fairfield Junior High."  
"Nice" Tomoyo said.  
"Your schedule is exactly the same as mine so you won't get lost." Paris continued,  
"We have to be up by 6:30am and your books will be given to you at school.  
I have to go for soccer practice. Sakura you can come to this room when your  
lessons are suppose to start and my tutor will pick you up. Bye now"  
  
**_***And then once again, that person I loved so much,  
Went somewhere far away! Without anyone even noticing***  
_**  
Paris left the two and walked to out to head for soccer practice.  
Sakura and Tomoyo just talked for awhile and then went their separate ways.  
Sakura went to her room and unpacked some more. Kero popped out of his new found  
home in a draw and asked Sakura something,"So where is my lunch??"  
"umm..I..um..bye Kero stay out of trouble" Sakura said running out.  
She left the room going a easy 50mph.   
  
**_ ***Where has the dream gone since then?  
I'm sure it must have been in this place for a very long time***_**  


------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a room someone was in thought.  
'Well tomorrow is Sunday another day of learning and boredom'  
a person taught in their apartment alone.  
They sat next to the window as the mid-day sun was shining on them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was making a call outside in the garden  
"We are here" Tomoyo said to someone.  
"That's good. Do you want to meet??" A voice replied.  
"Sure, you know, Eriol-kun I wouldn't miss a chance to"   
"Yeah, ok just make sure Sakura doesn't know ok??" Eriol answered.  
"Hai, oh btw when should we meet??"   
"How about Tuesday the day after tomorrow?? at the local park?" Eriol proposed.  
"Ok, sounds good, bye Eriol-kun" Tomoyo hung up the phone and  
looked outwards into the gardens.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura POV>  
Where is that tutor thingy person?? I have to learn English  
quick otherwise I won't understand a thing at school.  
"Hello nice to meet you" A voice from behind her.  
I turned to face an elderly man with glasses.  
"You know Japanese?"   
"Yes, I do for your convince" The man replied,  
"My name is Edward nice to meet you..."  
"Oh, my name is Sakura yes thank you for teaching me English" I replied.  
"Lets begin"  
Edward taught me the rest of the day in to evening about 5:00.  
I was exhausted at all the words coming to me suddenly.  
Paris returned from soccer practice and Tomoyo just showed up.  
Paris was the first one to start a conversation,  
"So Sakura how was the lessons?"   
I winced. It had been tough.  
Learning another language wasn't as easy as it looks.  
"It was ok. I hope I make it through school tomorrow."  
"That's good well I am sure you will do fine" Tomoyo said to me in Japanese.  
Then it hit me I had a REALLY good idea.  
"Tomoyo could you come with me for a sec?" I said to my friend.  
"Hai" Tomoyo said to me then turned to Paris and mumbled some  
English words.  
"Ok, I'll see you later" Paris said.  
We both went to Tomoyo's room.  
I couldn't risk mine especially with Kero (^^;;)  
"Sakura-chan what is it??" Tomoyo said to me.  
"I think I might be able to use one of the cards  
to give me the ability to speak English" I answered my worried friend.  
"Hey that's a good idea. You can use the Language Card!!" My friend answered.  
  
**_***Even though the love was like an all-consuming flame,  
The feelings I had at that time, bring them back again!***_**  
  
(AN: Hey ^^''' I needed Sakura to learn English, and quick so...  
I invented a card. Don't be mad. I won't do that....to much ^^;;;)  
  
My POV> (In other words no character's POV, the author's POV)  
  
Sakura took out the famous Star Key and started chanting,  
"O key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command your transformation under our contact! RELEASE!"  
The staff grew in to the Star Wand  
The Sakura took out a card and started chanting once more,  
"Language Card give me fluent English, Language!!!"  
Sakura was wrapped in a baby blue light for about 10 seconds then the  
light disappeared and retook its card form.  
  
**_***The times with you were so nice, dreams were overflowing  
Painful and hurtful, a different tomorrow is here***_**  
  
__~Did it work??~ Sakura wondered.  
"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said in Japanese then switched to English,  
"Did it work??"   
Sakura started speaking in her amazement, in English  
"Yes, I think it did. You know for my first try with this card   
it works rather well" Her English was flawless.  
"CCOOOLL" Tomoyo said the she asked her friend,  
"What about Paris??"  
"Oh, I guess we'll just have to tell her that I was shy and didn't   
want to talk. I do hope she falls for it" Sakura replied.  
"Ok, lets go down ok??" Tomoyo said.  
"Hai" Sakura replied in Japanese.  
  
**_ ***Just shouting, doesn't change anything in the world at large,  
After tomorrow, everyday tedium will surely continue***  
***More importantly... even though "love" couldn't be said,  
Why does that love, even now, still warm my heart?***_**  
  
They walked down to the main Dining Room  
"Hi" Paris said to both of us.  
Normally Tomoyo would be the one to answer back  
but because of her new ability Sakura greeted Paris in  
the most perfect English.  
"Hi, Paris"   
"Whoa, did you like learn English while you were gone??" Paris asked.  
"Well, the thing is she actually can speak English she was just  
a little shy so she spoke in broken English." Tomoyo answered.  
Tomoyo was thinking,'Please fall for it'  
  
"Oh, that explains it" Paris said happily.  
Apparently she didn't seem bothered about the sudden  
change in Sakura but she did question herself to the fact that  
there had to be something else, cause if she wasn't mistaken   
she knew that she did not speak English till a couple of minutes ago.  
Even with all that she decided to let it slip. They must have a reason  
but I won't pester them more.  
  
They all had dinner together. It was 9:00 and they decided to   
make it a day.  
Sakura headed for her room and doom. Kero was probably going  
to scream his head off just incase she decided she wouldn't let that  
happen she took some food out of the kitchen.  
__~Please don't scream~  
She opened the door and entered. Kero was sitting on the bed arms and  
legs crossed. He spoke to her in a deep voice.  
"Where have you been?? And where is my food?!?!"   
"um..I..here you go" She trusted a plate full of food to Kero.  
"Ahhhh...." Kero just started chewing down.  
"Good night Kero tomorrow is gonna be a long day"   
  
**_***An endless dream that I want to try to get back,  
A dream that I believed was something that would someday come true  
Everyone has enduring strength,  
I want to remember that again  
Where has the dream gone since then?  
I'm sure it must have been in this place for a very long time  
Even though the love was like an all-consuming flame,  
The feelings I had at that time, bring them back again!***_**  
  
====================================  
  
Yeap and little did she know its gonna be a LONG day tomorrow.  
Its never late to get together with old friends.  
(HINT HINT)  
^^;; ok how was that?? Good?? Bad???   
Review pleaze.  
"Oh by the way THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LUVING ME!!!!"  
I had no clue that this series was gonna be a success.  
All I can give away is that this is gonna be GOOD!!.  
bye bye.

Quick Note: Butterfly Angel if you are reading this I am gonna need your help

on one of the chapters since its going to be E+T. Please call me or something.

==============================

NEXT Time On Capturing London....

  
"Hoeee" Sakura yelled. I am late.  
She got ready pronto and Tomoyo and Paris were ready already.  
Paris got one of her 'people' to drive them to school.  
"So this is it, Fairfield High" Paris said to Sakura and Tomoyo who were   
looking at the building with awe.  
"First class is our cycle: Life Skills. We have to learn about  
family things like cooking and babysitting. Its ok, but it can be boring." Paris continued.  
The day went on but wait who is that?!?!  
Wait and find out in the Next Chapter!!!!

***~*~Animegirl18~*~***


	3. A Friendly Reunion

New Page 1

***~*~Capturing London~*~***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC if I did I would be rich but I don't so don't sue.  
The songs are owned by those who have rights.  
  
Hiya its animegirl18 back with another fic this time a CCS one   
(BTW I like Card Captor Sakura not CC which is Card captors)  
  
(Go easy it's my first)  
  
Setting:  
After Sakura captures the 52 cards..........  
Syaoran and Meiling have gone back to Hong Kong..........  
Syaoran has not confessed his feelings............  
Sakura and co. are in 7th grade................  
A Raffle is held; Sakura and Tomoyo go to London...................  
Adventure and romance is just around the corner....  
  
Anyway this fic is going to be about max 10 chapters  
Its also going to be really exciting and action packed  
Humor and Romance included  
I might plan to get my readers more involved in this fic but  
no choices have been made.  
  
(Also I tried to add music to this fic)  
  
um..credit for this idea goes to:  
  
OneWeirdMoNkEy! author of "A New Place"  
Lovie-chan author of "An Exchange Student"  
  
Both of u are wonderful authors and I thank you for inspiring me.  
**_***this is the song***_**  
_~ is Sakura thinking_  
* actions  
--- scene change  
  
Key:  
'nani' is what  
'baka' is idiot or stupid.  
'ja ne' is good-bye

'hai' is yes  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: A Friendly Reunion  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Hey wake up its 6:50 already we have to leave in 15 minutes!!"  
Paris yelled to the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Hooeeeee?!" Sakura said while jolting out of bed and getting ready.  
_~Oh no it's my first day and I am already late~_  
"Where is Sakura??" Tomoyo questioned as Paris came down.  
"She's getting ready in the meantime lets have something to eat"  
"Ok" Tomoyo said.  
They sat down and Paris served some omelet and toast to Tomoyo.  
They ate quietly till Sakura came down which was at about 7:00.  
They left promptly at 7:05 to catch a ride from Paris' people.  
  
(A.N Paris and her family is VERY rich)  

    
    **_***Don't you ever worry
    _**
    
    **_Don't you get too weary
    _**
    
    **_I am always here for you.***
    _**

  
"We'll probably make it in time" Paris said to her two friends.  
"I hope so. I am SO sorry for waking up late" Sakura said trying to apologize.  
"No need its no prob. I myself wake up late sometimes." Paris said to reassure Sakura.  
Sakura wasn't so sure about what Paris said but went along with it anyway.  
They drove for about 5 miles to come to approach a classical house.  
It had a French design to it, and a large porch in the front where some students were  
sitting.  
_~Oh my I hope I fit in~_  
They came up right to the school and the crew got out.  
Paris introduced the school to them and walked them around.  
School wasn't going to start for a while so she took them to the principal's office.  
They walked into a door titled: PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
"Hi Mr. Wood these are the exchange students that have come from Japan"  
"Oh hello Paris," Mr. Wood said then turned to Sakura and Tomoyo,  
"Hello nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too" Sakura said while holding her hand out.  
They shook hands then Mr. Wood turned to Tomoyo  
"Hello sir" Tomoyo said while holding a hand out too.  
"Well its nice to see 2 fine young students" the principal said nicely.  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo were grateful.  
The principal told them that their schedule was the same so they should   
stick together. They left the room around 7:30 and headed to homeroom.  
a door, 137 , was opened and the group walked in.  
All or most heads turned to them. Whispers could be heard.  
"Who are they??"  
"Dunno"  
"They look strange"  
"Hey guys this is the exchange students staying at my house" Paris said.  
"Oh" were most of the replies.  
Paris was rich so therefore she was popular, but one thing that was different is that  
most populars are nasty and mean, Paris is VERY sincere and highly respected.  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked around the room together and met different people.  
Paris' best friend, Monica, was the first one to greet them.  
Eventually they met everyone in the room and it was 8:00 already.  
Homeroom started promptly then so no later then they finished talking the teacher  
walked in.
    
    **_***The future's full of wonders
    _**
    
    **_Mystery all over
    _**

**_In a miracle, you have faith***_**

  
"Attention" the teacher called to the noisy homeroom.  
Everyone sat down in their seats and Sakura and Tomoyo were called   
to the front of the classroom.  
"These are the exchange students from Japan. Please state your names to the   
class." The teacher said politely.  
"My name is Sakura Kimonto" Sakura said to the class but most of the class already knew that  
because she had been here earlier.  
Then Sakura turned to Tomoyo who spoke,  
"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo said.  
Then the teacher let them go back to their seats and do whatever   
till the bell rang to go to the next class.  
Homeroom's purpose was just to take roll call so other wise it   
was a free period.  
  
*RING*  

    
    **_***If you keep on dreaming
    _**

**_It sure will come true***_**

  
They walked out of the room and walked towards the end of the hall.  
There they walked right till the came to a brown door labeled: LIFE SKILLS  
Their first class was there cycle. There was 6 cycles and each lasted for 6 weeks.  
Right now there was LIFE SKILLS. You learnt to cook, baby-sit, and do  
anything related to home.   
The room had 5 separate sinks, ovens, and basic working areas.  
This was for when you split into teams to cook something.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were a little nervous about everything.  
The group was just about to sit down when the teacher said that she wanted to introduce  
them together so they should stand outside the class for a little.  
Sakura turned to exit the room as she passed threw the door she felt a very similar aura.  
_~Nah couldn't be. Don't be a Baka Sakura~_  
The rest of the class sat down and the teacher started.
    
    **_***The magic spell you chant will
    _**

**_Solve and make all of the problems right***_**

  
"Today we are going to cook some chocolate chip cookies.  
But first I would like to introduce 2 new students. Would you two please come in"  
Tomoyo walked in first and then Sakura.  
_~There it is again. could it be???~_  
Sakura turned to look at the class and caught onto a chestnut color hair.  
_~Syaoran?!~_  
She examined his face and found that her eyes weren't playing tricks  
he was really here and he looked as surprised as she was.  
"Ms. Kimonto??" the teacher said pulling Sakura out of her trance.  
"Yes??" Sakura replied.  
"Would you please take a seat behind Syaoran?" the teacher said.  
_~now I am sure!~_  
Syaoran didn't even lift his hand up and Sakura walked to behind him.  
"Ms. Kimonto if you don't mind me asking how did you know who   
Syaoran was because I never even told you" the teacher was a little surprised at this.  
"Um. well I guess I could say it was a good guess??" Sakura said hoping the teacher  
would fall for it. She didn't want everyone to know she knew Syaoran already it  
would cause conflicts. She defiantly didn't need that.  
Tomoyo unfortunately was on the other side of the room.  
The class was divided into groups of 2.  
I suppose by luck Sakura and Syaoran ended up together.  
The rest of the class started the baking and Sakura walked over to Syaoran and started  
talking, "Syaoran is that really you?"   
"Hai it's me. my mom made me come here"   
"oh I see"  
The two stayed silent for a while. Nether knew if the other will say something.  
"How are you?" both of them said at the same time.  
they giggled a little. Then they realized that each other was giggling  
and each blushed deeply.  
_~Wow. Syaoran looks really cute now I wonder if....he has a girlfriend??  
Probably does. it's not that I like him or anything~_
    
    **_***Thirsty may you be sometime
    _**
    
    **_Say the magic word and
    _**

**_You will have a drink***_**

  
"We better start our cookies" Syaoran said.  
They took out all of the ingredients and mixed them.  
Once they had the cookies in the oven they sat down to talk.  
"Why does your mom want you to come here??" Sakura questioned.  
"I am not so sure she said something about something appearing soon"   
"Nani? Well it's nice to see you again" Sakura said happily.  
_~What is this warm feeling??~_  
"You too. So...if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"  
"Oh there was a raffle at school and the prize was going to a different   
country w/h a friend" Sakura said to the surprised Syaoran.  
"Oh I see"  
*ding*  
"Our cookies are ready" Sakura said while turning the buzzer off.  
They took out the cookies and it looked delicious.  
It was a perfect golden brown.  
"Ok class the bell is going to ring soon please gather your books  
and put your cookies in a wrap to take home" the teacher said to the groups of 2.  
The class hurried to finish and pack their cookies.  
  
*RING*  

    
    **_***Hungry may you be sometimes
    _**
    
    **_Say the magic word then
    _**

**_You'll get everything you need***_**

  
The class filed out of the room one by one.  
Tomoyo caught up with Sakura, Paris, and Syaoran.  
"Hey Syaoran it is you" Tomoyo said approaching the chestnut hair boy.  
"Yeap in the flesh" Syaoran replied.  
"Guys I don't know how you know each other but I would sure like to know.  
Right now though we have to get to science and it's on the other side of school."  
Paris said the group.  
"What??" Sakura said.  
"That's right and we have 4 minutes to get there. Ms. Davidson, our teacher, won't  
accept lateness" Paris said while dragging the group.  
They ran to science and sat down when...  
  
*RING*  
  
"oh we made it that was the second bell" Paris said whiling huffing and puffing.  
  
---------------------------Time warp: End of School------------------------  

    
    **_***The boy you love and care for
    _**
    
    **_In your secret fancy
    _**

**_May happen to be leaving you***_**

  
The students began leaving the building.  
"Wow that was very......" Tomoyo started.  
"rushed" Sakura finished.  
The day had gone by like a speeding bullet.  
  
(A.N: I truly am sorry about this chapter. I wanted to describe the day and  
all the special S+S moments. but alas my brain has seized. So I did a time warp.  
Ok I have another reason I did this.  
They are going to do something after school and if I included the school day   
then it would be long.)  
  
"Ok lets go home" Paris said while pulling out a cell phone.  
She dialed some numbers and in no time a car was there.  
"Hop in" Paris said to Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Oh umm..." Sakura was lost for words.  
"I have to go somewhere first. Can you take me there??" Tomoyo answered quickly.  
"Oh ok Tomoyo. Sakura is it ok if you walk home??" Paris said not so sure what Tomoyo  
was up to.  
"ok" was all Sakura could say.  
"great" Paris said.  
Tomoyo hoped in the car and it was off into the horizon.  
"So we better start walking ne Syaoran??" Sakura turned to find Syaoran in deep  
thought.

"yeah...."   
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
Wow I would have never guessed that I would meet Sakura here? I dunno if this is what  
my mom was talking about. I highly doubt it though. But wow she has matured, probably has   
a boyfriend back home. Touya probably wasn't so happy having her leave to go away for  
a prolonged amount of time.   
  
(Sakura's POV)  
Syaoran looks rather cute now. whoa what am I saying? Ever since he left I feel like   
something is missing...why is he laughing?  
  
(Author POV)  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Sakura inquired.  
Syaoran blushed slightly and responded,  
"I was just remembering the old times..."  
They both went quite just enjoying each other's company walking.  
Syaoran stopped suddenly and Sakura questioned what was wrong.  
"Do you feel it??" Syaoran finally said.  
Sakura wasn't sure what he was talking about but she closed her eyes and concreted.  
Not so far off she did feel a magical presence other than herself and Syaoran.  
"Yeah I do what is it??" Sakura shivered as a breeze passed through.  
"Its at the park" Syaoran said.
    
    **_***The wonder magic power
    _**
    
    **_The last remaining power
    _**

**_The magic power's on your side***_**

  
They started walking to the park but the breezes just picked up.  
This 'force' wouldn't let it through.  
"How do we get in??" Sakura asked dazed.  
Syaoran thought for a moment and took a fighting pose,  
"The old fashion way"  
Sakura knew then what he was talking about....  
She grabbed a pendent on her neck and chanted,  
"O key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command your transformation under our contact! RELEASE!"  
The staff grew in to the Star Wand.  
They both stood ready for what ever dared to attack.  
"What is going on here??" a orange ball popped out of nowhere.  
"KERO??" Sakura said while recoiling a little.  
"yeah I felt something and decided to follow you" Kero said.  
Kero turned to look at the surrounds and situation.  
Then his eyes fell on a boy.  
"What is the Chinese gaki doing here??" Kero said.  

    
    **_***Just watch and you'll see
    _**

**_The love you have longed***_**

  
(A.N: I forgot to mention ever since the car left with   
Tomoyo and Paris, S+S have been talking in Japanese)  
  
"Not now Kero what is going on?!?! What is this feeling??" Sakura said.  
Kero turned to look at her. She needed to know the truth,  
"This is the working of a Celestial Stone"  
"HUH?? what's that??" Sakura said shocked.  
"Clow Reed in his early years was talking about making a set of stones.  
I never saw him do it though. After seeing this he must have.  
The Celestial Stones have incredible powers. I believe Clow designed  
some of them with more power that all the Clow Cards put together."  
"NANI!!!!!!" was the answer from the two captors.  
"If Clow really did make the stones we are in for trouble.  
There is 7 stones each with powers. If they are not sealed they will  
roam the world and cause chaos. The tricky part is when they are captured they  
become powerful ally. In other words a stone that is causing disaster will become good  
once captured." Kero said while changing into his true form.  
"So this is being caused by this stone??" Syaoran finally spoke up.  
"Hai" Kero answered.
    
    **_***The magic spell you chant will
    _**

**_Bring the fortunes always back for you***_**

  
Sakura was just shocked just when she thought she could settle in on a normal  
life, this came up. She put on a straight face and spoke,  
"Well it's back to capturing"  
She took her wand in her hand and closed her eyes and put her hand in front  
of her. _ ~Fly~_  
Immediately The Fly came in her hands.  
"Fly Card, lend me your powers. FLY!!!"   
Sakura grew a pair if white wings. She turned to Syaoran,  
"Give me your hand" She knew what she had to do thus she blushed deeply.  
Syaoran looked at her for a sec. He blushed lightly but never the less  
he had to capture this stone so he gave his hand to Sakura,  
"Hai"  
Sakura lifted up Syaoran by the hand and they flew toward the center of the park,  
with the wind blowing heavily.  

    
    **_***Make a blunder and be late
    _**
    
    **_The magic word can bring you back a happy smile***
    _**

  
(A.N: Kawaii scene ne??)  
  
They got through the force field and landed at a patch of flowers.  
"Celestial Stone reveal your true identity"  
"Ah, my captors. Nice to finally meet you" a figure said, appearing in front of them.  
"Fancy a duel?? If you win you may capture me and if I win I get to kill you.  
Though I must say I will not loose"  
"Challenge accepted" S+S said. (AN: It's easier that way)  
"Fine prepare to feel my wrath" the voice spoke deeply.  
The figure was tall and thin. It jumped up in the air and dropped heading for the captors.  
"JUMP!!" Sakura yelled and grabbed Syaoran.  
White wings appeared on her shoes and she and Syaoran jumped up.  
They landed a few yards away.  
"Impressive...but not good enough!!!" the figure spoke.  
"What's our strategy??" Kero said while approaching them.  
"Our strategy??" Syaoran questioned annoyingly, "Attack!!"  
Syaoran leapt up and slashed the figure but to no prevail.  
The figure grabbed him and flinged him, crashing into a tree.  
"Syaoran!! Are you ok??" Sakura said while approaching him.  
"Hai" Syaoran said while coughing up some blood.  
Sakura helped him up and then turned to the figure.
    
    **_***All the tiresome work you've got
    _**
    
    **_You can just leave it
    _**
    
    **_You just leave it all to me***
    _**

  
_~NO one messes with my friends and gets away with it~_  
Sakura once again closed her eyes and held her hand out.  
_~Watery! Thunder!~_  
The Watery card and Thunder card came into her hands.  
"Watery, splash this figure! WATERY!!"  
The Watery came out and drenched the figure much to its displease.  
_~Now for step 2~_  
"Thunder, electrocute this figure! THUNDER!!"  
the Thunder came out and surrounded the figure and shocked it.  
Sakura came up to it and called out,  
"Celestial Stone, Return to thy original form under, Sakura!!"  
The figure started disappearing but not before it managed to say something,  
"You win. You have a pure heart"  
Then it disappeared and in Sakura's hand there was a pale yellow stone.  
Inside there was a name: Sincerity  
"Sakura you did it" Kero said, "You caught the first of the stones. The sincerity is  
a powerful stone it has a caring heart"  
"S..Sakura" Syaoran said limping up to her.  
"Syaoran are you alright??" Sakura said turning to Syaoran.  
"Yeah I think so" he was cut up in several places and bleeding.  
"Hold on" Sakura said.  
She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
_~Erase~_  
"Erase Card, erase the cuts on Syaoran's body, ERASE!"   
a light surrounded him and left returning to its card form.  
Syaoran's cuts were gone. He was normal once again.  
"Good" Sakura said then started falling.  
Syaoran ran and caught her. She had used a lot of her energy and cards.  
"Sakura??" he whispered.  
Sakura stirred then woke up.   
"I feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks"   
"That's cause you used up most of your energy, you need to sleep" Syaoran said.  
Sakura stood up and recalled her wand. She didn't have much energy left.  
"Need a ride?" Kero said approaching the mistress.  
Sakura looked grateful. She got on Kero and looked at Syaoran,  
"You coming?"   
He got out of his trance and got on the beast and they flew up into the sky.  
"So 1 down 6 to go" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
"Yeah I guess. Each one is going to get tougher."  
"Then we get tougher" Syaoran said.  
_~Thanks~_  
They came to Syaoran's apartment and dropped him off.  
Syaoran glanced at her before going in, "Thanks for today Sakura"  
"No prob. call me Sakura-chan please. I have to go now other wise Paris and Tomoyo will   
wonder where I went"  
"Ok ja ne" he walked in and closed the door.  
'I have a feeling that this was what mother was talking about' Syaoran thought.  
Meanwhile Sakura came back home to Paris' house. She took out the key Paris gave her and opened the  
door. "Where were you?" Paris said worriedly.  
"Its 6:30 already" Tomoyo said coming up behind her.  
_~uh oh boy I am in DEEP trouble~_  
"I..um..got busy" Sakura said uneasily.  
She looked at Tomoyo and spoke in Japanese,  
"I have to tell you something"  
"Hai"  
Sakura went to Paris and told her that they will be right back in English.  
Tomoyo was walked to Sakura's room.  

    
    **_***Thirsty may you be sometime
    _**
    
    **_Say the magic word and
    _**

**_You will have a drink***_**

  
(A.N: Japanese talk)  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo said curiously.  
Sakura then proceeded to tell her about the Celestial Stones.  
In between there was gasps and squeals of Joy coming from Tomoyo.  
Sakura then wrapped it up and looked at Tomoyo for her response.  
"I missed taping Sakura" Tomoyo said while she wept.  
*Sweat drop*  
"Anyway listen be on the look out of anything strange" Sakura said to her friend.  
"Hai"  
They went don for dinner and came back up to go to sleep.  
Sakura couldn't get to sleep, so many thoughts crowed her mind.  
_~Today has been so weird..... Syaoran....~_  
In the gentle blankets the Card Mistress fell asleep.  
  
At Syaoran's apartment  
'Wow I would have never guessed that this would happen today....  
Sakura..........'  
  
=============================  
  
End Chap.  
WOW that was LONG. I must have gone wrong in the head or something.  
anyway. this chapter wasn't the best it could have been so much better.  
But to tell you the truth I have been SUPER busy with school so sorry for the delay.  
A revision for this chapter is in progress.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Next Time on Capturing London:  
"Hi Eriol" Tomoyo said.  
"It's been so Long" Eriol replied.  
  
"WHAT?? Tomoyo has gone out??" Sakura said.  
"Hey Sakura do you want to go see a movie??" Syaoran says.  
  
Chapter 4: ~Special~ Double Dates  



	4. ~Special!~ Double Dates

New Page 1

*~*~Capturing London~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC if I did I would be rich but I don't so don't sue.  
The songs are owned by those who have rights. I don't own Friends  
  
Hiya its animegirl18 back with another fic this time a CCS one   
(BTW I like Card Captor Sakura not CC which is Card captors)  
  
(Go easy it's my first)  
  
Setting:  
After Sakura captures the 52 cards...  
Syaoran and Meiling have gone back to Hong Kong...  
Syaoran has not confessed his feelings...  
Sakura and co. are in 7th grade...  
A Raffle is held; Sakura and Tomoyo go to London...  
Adventure and romance is just around the corner...  
  
Anyway this fic is going to be about max 10 chapters  
Its also going to be really exciting and action packed  
Humor and Romance included  
I might plan to get my readers more involved in this fic but  
no choices have been made.  
  
(Also I tried to add music to this fic)  
  
um..credit for this idea goes to:  
  
OneWeirdMoNkEy! author of "A New Place"  
Lovie-chan author of "An Exchange Student"  
  
Both of u are wonderful authors and I thank you for inspiring me.  
_*****this is the song*****_  
_~ is Sakura thinking_  
* actions  
--- scene change  
  
Key:  
'Arigatou' = thank u  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: ~Special!~ Double Dates  
  
----------------------------------------  
6:00am  
"Oh my not again" Sakura sat up in bed and hurried to get ready for school.  
She rushed down to the kitchen to find Tomoyo eating rather slowly.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing school starts in 5min. We are going to be super late"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who was rushing around gathering her homework.  
"Sakura?"   
Sakura stopped a sec and looked at her friend.  
"Today is a Holiday, No school"  
*Sweat drop*  
"hehehe I knew that" Sakura said as she went up to her room to sleep more.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
About 4 hours later, 10:30  
Yawn. "That was a good nap" Sakura woke up and went down to see what Tomoyo  
wanted to do today. But she was nowhere to be found. She decided to ask one  
of the butlers.   
"Excuse me. Do you know where my friend went?"  
  
"Oh Ms. Tomoyo told me inform you that she will be out for the day and will return for dinner."  
"WHAT! Tomoyo went out!" Sakura fumed.  
  
She had no clue what to do. She had no means of getting around, she didn't know the city  
well enough to go out on her own.   
  
(Sakura's POV)  
I guess I'll just walk around the block, that way I won't get lost.  
I put on my shoes and closed the door after informing the butler that I was leaving for awhile.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the park...  
Tomoyo was waiting for Eriol by a bridge. She looked out at her reflection.  
"Hey Tomoyo long time no see" a manly voice spoke from behind her.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and commented on how beautiful the park was.  
"Yes it has been here for 30 years"   
  
They decided to take a walk and catch up on times before heading to eat lunch.  
"So how have you been?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Fine and you?"  
"Good but I must say things haven't quite been the same since I left Japan.  
I guess I missed all my friends and the adventure's" Eriol said then to himself he said  
but mostly I miss you.  
  
"Well those were the days..." Tomoyo commented and after that silence fell.  
  
'Well this is just fine, we are just two friends meeting up after not seeing each other,  
right?' Tomoyo questioned herself.'I wonder if Sakura is ok'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
So what should I do? hm I could ask if someone could taking me to the mall or  
something. But I don't feel like shopping.  
  
Sakura kept walking unaware that when she turned the next corner,  
  
*BANG*  
That hurt who in the world would be walking like that.  
"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" A voice questioned.  
  
She looked at the figure and saw that it was,  
"Syaoran?"   
  
The figure looks carefully and noticed the cherry blossom,  
"Oh hi Sakura. Here let me help you up. So whatzup?" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura explained her situation and asked for advice on what to do now.  
"Well.... you could-"  
Suddenly Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly, very loudly.  
*sweat drop*  
"hehehe I forgot to have breakfast and it's 11:00 already" Sakura said shyly.  
  
"I guess then before you do anything you need to eat. My apartment is only 2 blocks away.  
Do you want to come over and eat?" Syaoran tries to say w/out blushing to much but  
a little comes out.  
Sakura agrees or should I say her stomach agreed. They started walking to his apartment.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Tomoyo?" Tomoyo snapped out of it and looked to Eriol.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that"  
  
"It's ok. So how's life been since the Clow card adventures?"  
  
"Boring. There is no excitement anymore, but since these new stones showed up it's getting better"  
Tomoyo explained the whole story about the sincerity stone and the legend. Then she thought a   
moment before asking and said,  
"What have you missed the most about Japan?"  
  
Eriol stopped in his tracks. He was not shocked but yes, he was surprised.  
'I must have hit a soft spot or something, but I have to know...' Tomoyo said to herself.  
"I..I...I missed...."   
"Yes? Tell me" Tomoyo pushed.  
Eriol looked up at her. He could tell she wanted to know badly, but was he willing to give up  
a secret like that. He decided what to say finally.  
  
"I..I miss seeing you. You know like when we were changing the Clow cards into Sakura cards."  
Now it was Tomoyo turn to be shocked. "Oh well I also missed the days I saw you"  
She blushed heavly and Eriol too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
11:15am  
Sakura and Syaoran reached his apartment and he said to her,  
"Make your self at home, I am gonna get some food ready. Any preferences?"  
Sakura thought for a moment and said, "I think a sandwich will do"  
  
"Ok be back" Syaoran said. As he was in the kitchen he thought,  
'What luck! I actually have Sakura here in my apartment'  
  
Meanwhile Sakura sat down and decided to watch T.V.   
She flicked through channels till she came to a really good one.  
_~OH Friends I love that show~_  
  
(A.N: This is a transcribe o.k? THIS IS not what the exact quotes are.  
Anyway this is from The One With All The Kips. If you want to read the whole episode go to:  
http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/7737/505.html ok? Onwards)  
  
[Scene: Monica and Rachel's, Monica, Rachel, Joey, and Chandler are there as Phoebe enters.]  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Monica: Hey!  
  
Phoebe: Oh hey, Monica, I heard you saw Donald Trump at your convention.  
  
Monica: Yeah, I saw him waiting for an elevator.  
  
(Joey thinks that sounds familiar, but dismisses the thought.)  
  
Monica: Hey, Rach, can I borrow your eyelash curler, I think I lost mine.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, it's in there. (Points to the bathroom.)  
  
(Joey puts two and two together.)  
  
Joey: (shocked) Oh! Ohh! Oh!!  
  
Chandler: Joey, can I talk to you for a second? (He grabs him and starts to drag Joey into Monica's room.)  
  
Joey: Oohh!! Ohh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh!!  
  
(Chandler pushes him through the door and Monica closes it behind them.)  
  
[Cut to Monica's room, Chandler tackles Joey onto her bed and tries to cover his mouth.]  
  
Joey: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Chandler: Yes. Yes. (Lets him up.)  
  
Joey: (To Chandler) You?! (To Monica) And-and you?!  
  
Monica: Yes, but you cannot tell anyone! No one knows!  
  
Joey: How?! When?!  
  
Chandler: It happened in London.  
  
Joey: IN LONDON!!!  
  
Chandler: The reason we didn't tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it.  
  
Joey: But it is a big deal!! I have to tell someone!   
  
(They both grab him and stop him.)  
  
Chandler: No-no-no-no-no! You can't!  
  
Monica: Please? Please?! We just don't want to deal with telling everyone, okay? Just promise you won't tell.  
  
(Joey thinks it over.)  
  
Joey: All right! Man, this is unbelievable! I mean, it's great, but…  
  
Monica: I know, it's great!  
  
(She goes over and kisses Chandler.)  
  
Joey: Aww, I don't want to see that!  
  
"hehe I like that episode" Sakura said to nobody. She turned the T.V. off and turned the radio on.  
Only Time by Enya was playing.  
  
**_***Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...***_**  
  
"Hey food is ready" Syaoran said as he brought the food in and they ate and listened to the music.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
3-4 hours later around 3:30pm  
Eriol and Tomoyo had gone and had lunch at this Fancy Restaurant called, "Pari"  
They walked and talked with sensitive subjects coming up every now and then.  
Of course the day had not gone forward w/out blushing here and there.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Eriol questioned Tomoyo.  
"Why don't we.....I KNOW....go to the movies?"  
"Ok Lets get walking then"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...at Syaoran's apartment  
They had eaten lunch and then had gone online to see if any friends from Japan were on and  
talked with a couple of them.  
Finally they had all left so S+S decided to do something else.  
"Lets go see a movie?" Sakura suggested.  
"That's ok with me. Let's go its about 10 blocks away.  
They walked to the movies and bought tickets for the movie of Sakura's choice and went in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Lets go see that one" Tomoyo pointed to a poster and Eriol agreed and they walked in to the  
movies not knowing that Sakura and Syaoran were in the same one. Eriol was too content to   
bother feeling their auras. Ditto for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were seated towards the middle but the right a little.  
Eriol and Tomoyo were seated in the back on the left.  
  
About 40 min into the movie it became very scary and Sakura being afraid of anything scary   
started shivering. Syaoran noticed this and with out a second thought he pulled her towards him.  
He could feel her intoxicating Cherry Blossom hair and almost melted. When Syaoran had pulled her  
towards him at first she was surprised but she felt safe and relaxed in his arms. She stopped shivering and  
instead of watching the whole movie she just closed her eyes and dreamed...Syaoran just sat there  
not believing his luck. He decided that he had to tell her. 'Sakura...'  
  
**_***(Chants)  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love lies?  
Only time...  
  
(chants)***_**  
  
Meanwhile with Eriol and Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo wasn't really scared by the movie and felt a tad bit sleepy. She gently put her head on Eriol's  
shoulder. Eriol felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder and turned to see a sleepy Tomoyo sleeping.  
He smiled. He gently removed his shoulder and instead put that arm around her bringing her in on his  
chest. She felt this and couldn't help but blush, but luckily they were in a dark theater. Eriol was content   
with his angel sleeping in his arms. The movie all of a sudden seemed to disappear and only they were left  
in a wonderful dream land. But don't be mistaken this was no dream.  
  
Both teenagers were off on cloud nine w/ their true loves in their arms. But alas this would not last.  
The credits for the end of the movie rolled in. They reluctantly woke their angels and filed out w/  
the rest of the crowd. Still not sensing each other's presence.  
  
5:00pm  
"So...*yawn*...what do you want to do now?" Sakura questioned.  
Syaoran just srugged. Sakura turned to look around and saw a sign,  
"10th Annual London Fireworks Carnival" Sakura said with delight.  
"Good Idea lets go"  
  
Meanwhile only a few meters away Tomoyo also had spotted another sign  
about the SAME carnival. Eriol agreed after awhile.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
"Hey Sakura lets go on that" Syaoran said pointing to a rather HIGH roller coaster.  
"I don't think so" Sakura said with out a second thought.  
  
"Come on Sakura. I'll be there" Syaoran said blushing at the second part.  
Sakura took some thought and agreed with slight hesitation.  
They waited in the large line all the while Sakura said to herself WHY did I agree to this?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eriol can I have some cotton candy?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.  
"Anything for you" Eriol said and turned to buy a blue cotton candy.  
"Yummm" Tomoyo said while she ate it. Her hands getting sticky the whole time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHHH!!!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs through the whole ride while  
clinging on to Syaoran for support.   
"Sakura quit screaming it's only a ride!" Syaoran tried to tell her over her loud yells.  
  
Eventually the ride was over and the two captors walked out. One entirely thrilled and the other...  
well 1/2 in shock and clinging to the other.  
"Sakura?"   
Sakura came out of her trance and let go of Syaoran. "Oh, hehehe sorry"  
"It's OK"  
  
**_***Who can say when the roads meet?  
That they might be -  
In your heart...  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
...night keeps all your heart...  
  
(extended chants)***_**  
  
It was about 9:00 and the day was coming to a close.  
  
"Let's go on one more ride" Sakura insisted.  
"Ok your choice"  
"Ok" Sakura said and started to turn around looking for the perfect ride.  
Suddenly some fireworks started and people looked up in awe.  
  
"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel so we can see the fireworks in a good view" Sakura offered.  
"That's ok w/ me"  
"Good let's go" Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand and ran towards the Ferris Wheel.  
Syaoran blushed at the sudden connection and thought to himself that he didn't want the say to end.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We should go on the Ferris Wheel Eriol-kun. Come on" Tomoyo said dragging Eriol with her.  
S+S got on the Ferris wheel at cart number 7 and  
E+T at number 12, 5 carts away. Still not sensing each other.  
  
CART #7:  
  
Sakura was attentively watching the fireworks while Syaoran admired her beauty.  
Sakura came aware of him and slowly turned to face him and asked,  
"Syaoran why did you not reply to us?"  
Syaoran was caught off guard but never the less said,  
"The Clan. Was very strict about communicating with outsiders. I am sorry I really missed  
all of you"  
Sakura got up and sat next to him, leaned on his shoulder and said, "I missed you too"  
They curled up together just like in the movies. After a few rounds Syaoran decided that now  
was a good time. 'What if she rejects me? I must at least try'   
"Hey Sakura I have been meaning to tell you something. I-"  
The door to the cart opened. Their ride was over.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
CART #12:  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
Tomoyo who was leaning against Eriol replied and said, "Yeah"  
"Arigatou for spending your day with me"  
"I would never hold back If I had to again. Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said kindly.  
They just sat their watching the fireworks but I suppose mostly enjoying each other's company.  
Just like S+S's cart opened so did theirs'. It was time to go home.  
  
Sakura seemed to have forgot that Syaoran wanted to say something to her.  
Syaoran was busy cursing the people working at the Ferris wheel for interrupting their happy moment.  
  
E+T walked along a pathway parallel to S+S's. Finally Eriol's senses kicked in, he felt a magic power  
or to be exact 2 of them! He hurried Tomoyo to follow her and they went through the bushes and what they saw  
probably would have made Tomoyo go crazy. S+S walking with each other. On top of that Sakura was leaning   
on Syaoran's shoulder. "OH MY!" Tomoyo said. Eriol quickly shut her up incase they heard her.  
  
Tomoyo had formulated a plan of attack, "Eriol you stay here and record what happens on this camera."  
Tomoyo pulled a camera out of no where, "I'll go up to them k?"  
  
"What ever you say" Eriol took the camera and prepared.  
Tomoyo ran a tad ahead of S+S and walked out when the time was just right.  
"Well it seems that you found something to do today Sakura-chan"  
Sakura opened her eyes and recoiled, "TOMOYO-CHAN!?!?"  
  
"So you spent the day with Li-kun?"  
"Hai..." Sakura said blushing lots.  
'Eriol-kun I hope you're getting this' Tomoyo said to herself.   
Something puzzled Syaoran, Tomoyo doesn't have magic but he senses a magic source somewhere.  
It dawned on him then he decided to play a game, "Tomoyo I highly doubt you have been following us  
around today so then what have you been doing?"  
  
The color drained from her face. If they found out she would be as good off as them.  
Sakura opened her senses and also realized someone was there. Then she figured out what Syaoran was up  
to. Hey she could play along so she said, "That's right Tomoyo-chan where have you been. The butler said you   
were going to be gone till dinner. But what I wonder is doing what"  
"hehehe..I..was...um" Tomoyo was struggling. She needed him to be beside her now. Sure enough the  
second she requested him, he was there.   
  
"Eriol?" Sakura said looking at the midnight colored hair boy.   
"Long time no see, Sakura-san"   
"..." Syaoran didn't feel like talking.  
"SO THAT"S who you were WITH Tomoyo-chan" Sakura teased Tomoyo who regained her composure.  
"SOOO What about you?" Tomoyo struck back.  
  
They both silenced. Finally Eriol spoke up,  
"Why don't you two call it even?"  
They agreed and the 2 couples walked off.   
  
S+S arrived at Paris' house first.  
"Listen Sakura arigatou for the day" Syaoran said pulling Sakura in for a last embrace.  
"We should do it again sometime" Sakura said pulling away.  
She said bye to Syaoran and went in the house leaving Syaoran to walk home.  
Eriol then said his good-byes to Tomoyo and she walked in.  
  
Eriol think at his house:  
Oh Tomoyo one day I will tell you. For now though i will enjoy your embrace.  
  
Tomoyo thinking in her room:  
Eriol-kun, today was wonderful. If only...  
  
Syaoran thinking in his room;  
If only that stupid Ferris Wheel hadn't...oh well this day was good enough as it is....Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura in her room turns the radio on:  
Oh that song that played at Syaoran's apartment is playing. But its towards the end...  
  
**_***Who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
Only time...***_**  
  
The lyrics they remind me of him...oh Syaoran......  
  
All 4 friends fall asleep. Into their dreams they traveled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*YAWN* I am sure tired. that chap was long and dedicated to all my super fans out there.  
I AM SOO SORRY!!! it took SOOO long but school was on and finals and homework alas though  
it has ended ^^ So as a sorry I wrote this chap extra long. Enjoy pleaz. Next chap should be up in 2 weeks.  
or less if the response is good. But I must tell you guys that I don't have these chapters already written.  
And it does take a while to write so those who read this thank you so much for sticking with me.  
  
Oh ya before I 4get this chapter wouldn't have been possible if for the help of Butterfly Angel.  
She is a E+T expert and i am a S+S and i had no clue how to do E+T and she helped me so   
THANK U!  
  
Ok that was it bye peeps  
  
============================================  
Preview of next chapter:  
Not avalible at the moment  



End file.
